


Banshee's Victory

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supergirl never met the Flash, Curse of Obedience, Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, F/F, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Season/Series 01, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: After Siobhan blasts Kara out the window of Catco, she discovered the unconscious Kara survived the fall without a scratch on her.  Siobhan then takes Kara prisoner and lays a special curse on her.





	Banshee's Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



> I hit too close to the DNWs of the person this was originally written for and didn't notice it until I finished the first draft. I didn't want to toss the whole thing out, so here it is.

“Time to wake up, Kara Danvers.”

Water was thrown onto Kara, waking her up with a start. When she looked up from where she was sitting on the cement floor of a basement she saw Siobhan Smythe looking down on her, a plastic bucket in her hands.

“Siobhan, what is going on?” Kara demanded, fumbling for words as she got to her feet. She felt woozy and disoriented. The last thing she remembered was Siobhan coming into the office at CatCo and accusing Kara of ruining her life. “When the police find out-“

“Find out what? How Cat Grant’s little secretary survived a fall hundreds of feet into a concrete sidewalk without even a scratch on her?” Siobhan was smirking.

“I-I…” Kara fumbled for the words.

“Kara, tell me your greatest secret?” Siobhan asked sweetly.

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara said. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth as her eyes went wide. The answer to Siobhan’s question had come to her lips against her will. “That was a joke. I-“

“On your knees.”

Kara dropped to her knees. Again, her body moved without her telling her to do so. She wanted to stand up again. Kara willed her body to stand up, but it was like any order to stand wouldn’t travel to the rest of her body.

“What did you do to me?”

“It’s only a little curse. It’s really not so bad, being cursed. I got my powers from being cursed. You should be happy, Kara Danvers. Wait, what is your real name, your alien one?”

“Kara Zor-El.”

“You should be happy, _Kara Zor-El_. Now that you’ve been cursed to be the Banshee’s servant, I don’t have to kill you anymore.” Siobhan moved up to Kara. Her steps were slow and measured, letting the sound of each footstep ring out and fade away before taking the next step. Her hand softly landed on Kara’s shoulder and as Siobhan walked around Kara, a smirk on her face as she looked down.

“You won’t get away with this, Siobhan,” Kara said with anger in her eyes as she looked up.

Siobhan stopped walking, standing just behind Kara’s right shoulder. “Tomorrow you will contact Cat Grant and tender your resignation. You will then return to me. You will never tell anyone about this. You will never leave any little clues or hints. You will always do everything in your power to make things seem normal. Now, say ‘Yes, mistress.’” Siobhan’s voice was as sweet as rat poison as she spoke.

“Yes, mistress,” Kara said despite her best attempts not to say anything.

“I didn’t like that tone of voice, Kara. I think I might have to do something about it. I want you to get into your Supergirl outfit as quickly as possible and return to this spot.”

Kara was able to resist the order for three seconds. She had been wearing her Supergirl costume under her clothing that day. Faster than one of Siobhan’s heartbeats, Kara had torn off her clothing and discarded it onto the floor around her.

“Neat trick, but you forgot to say ‘Yes, mistress,” when I gave you an order. Never do that again,” Siobhan said.

“Yes, mistress.”

“Supergirl, bring me that chair,” Siobhan said as she gestured towards a corner of the room where an old, padded chair was sitting. “Set it down on the floor right here,” Siobhan said as she then pointed at a spot on the middle of the cement floor next to a particularly dirty patch.

“Yes, mistress,” Kara said as she moved to obey Siobhan’s command. The chair was a solid one, old, it would have been too much for Siobhan to lift on her own if she had tried to move it. Kara easily lifted it up and put it in the designated spot.

Siobhan reached for her waistband, hooking her fingers over it, grasping at her panties as well before she began to push them down. There was a moment of struggle as she attempted to get them off over her shoes, but she soon had the two garments on the floor. She stepped over to the chair and gently sat down, a nasty smile on her pretty face.

“Supergirl,” Siobhan said as she spread her legs, revealing her pussy, “I want you to perform oral sex on me.”

Kara’s eyes went wide in shock even as her lips opened to say “Yes, mistress.” Kara stepped forward and knelt in front of Siobhan. She lowered her face between Siobhan’s legs. As her mind screamed to stop, Kara’s face moved closer and closer to before extending her tongue to lick the folds.

Her tongue started lightly, more of a gentle lapping, but it soon became more forceful, pushing itself more and more into Siobhan, lingering to let Kara taste the woman above her. As she licked, Siobhan’s heart beat faster, clearly audible in Kara’s superpowered ears.

Then the acidic taste of urine was meeting Kara’s tongue as Siobhan pissed. Kara was unable to stop herself from pleasuring Siobhan and so urine got all over her face and her tongue and mouth were both unable to avoid it.

She could hear Siobhan’s breath come faster, harder. Kara’s urine soaked face was buried deep between Siobhan’s legs, her tongue trailing the crevices of Siobhan’s pussy. When Siobhan orgasmed, Kara was in the perfect position to know exactly what had happened.

Siobhan dug one hand into Kara’s blonde hair and yanked her head back. Siobhan was smiling as she looked down at Kara. There was smug superiority in that pleased smile.

“Did you like that?” Siobhan mockingly asked.

“No.”

“Well, get used to it, because you’re going to be doing everything I say from now on. You’re going to help me become the most powerful woman on the planet, more powerful than Cat Grant or Lena Luthor.”

“You’re going to lose. People will realize that something is wrong,” Kara insisted.

“Really? Are they going to argue with Supergirl herself saying that she’s completely fine and she wants this? In fact, I have an idea. Let’s make a few fun videos so we can show the world just what kind of woman you are right now,” Siobhan said.

“You can-“

“Lick me clean,” Siobhan ordered, cutting off what Kara was going to say before she could finish the thought.

“Yes, mistress,” Kara said as her head moved back between Siobhan’s legs to clean all the urine off with her tongue.


End file.
